Alternate Dimensions: The Fanfiction
by DivineQueenYeiweh
Summary: Alternate Dimensions is an actual show based on the idea of fanfiction and turned out to the screen. This is the written insanity that is a bored person's voicedub. Has some inplied shounen-ai and just random insanity. Stars Pharaoh Atemu!


A/N: I haven't wrote a fanfic in three years (two on some of the more 'recent' ones,) however I hope that this is enjoyable and that after you are done reading, a link is waiting for you so you can actually watch this fanfic! Because Alternate Dimensions is basically fanfiction turned into a show for all the fans viewing pleasure. I came up with the idea out of boredom, so if you want to see something in one of the later episodes please feel free to leave a comment and I can see if I can include that in. Enjoy!

Alternate Dimensions Chapter 1-Quest for the Pharaoh's Ass

A long time ago in the land of Egypt, the members of the royal court played a game of great and terrible power. Many tried to challenge the Pharaoh for his throne. But little did that know that he had the power of the Egyptian Lazor Beams on his side. (shameless Little Kuriboh reference) His greatest advisory grew to covet this power, and in turn, covet the Pharaoh as well. This is where the story begins!

(A/N: this actually isn't revealed in the episode, but the Pharaoh's power seems to be concentrated in his ass go figure. And since Yami Bakura really wants power, well you put the rest together. Just to make this a little (less) confusing...)

Atemu looks out on the land of Egypt, startled by what he sees. He thinks of his greatest rival Yami Bakura and how he might have followed him to this safe haven inside of his mind. Siamun, one of his pseudo priests, notices his uneasiness. He reassures the Pharaoh.

"No need to worry my Pharaoh, I won't let him get your ass."

Atemu states, "Like uh, what? I mean, uh, thank you..."

Atemu then thinks to himself:

"Yeah I guess..."

Siamun reassures, "I have a sure fire way of keeping your ass safe. You'll see..."

They walk into the palace. Atemu sees every face as a potential enemy. I mean if Yami Bakura wants his ass because it's supposed to contain this great power...who else wants it? Atemu thinks long and hard about this

"I bet everyone's after my ass. I mean...who can I even trust here?"

He even looks towards his priests who are supposed to be his guardians out of suspicion.

"I mean, look of them all. They all look like a bunch of losers to me."

(A/N: This part is in the fanfic only, to help with the story and to explain a few things)

Atemu cringes at the thought of being protected by people who obvious looked so weak.

"Can they...really even protect me? Or maybe...they want me for the same reason Yami Bakura wants me."

(A/N: Now back to the actual episode)

Atemu looks scorned and then thinks to himself:

"Maybe all of them wants to fuck me in the ass..."

Atemu then looks towards the entrance of his castle in horror. His rival, Yami Bakura has arrived and is looking quite pleased with himself. To go with the mood, ominous music plays in the background as he creeps slowly up to the Pharaoh's Throne. Yami Bakura exclaims

"Guess who it is Pharaoh?! Your worst nightmare!"

"Oh no! It's Bakura!"

Atemu examines him closely. How did he find him here? Yami Bakura smiles as he says,

"Pharaoh, I have come for your ass. And once I obtain all the magical items, I will have full control of your ass!"

Atemu then realized something. What if Yami Bakura wasn't just after his power? What if...he was totally gay for him?! He thinks to himself...

"Oh no! I didn't realize I was dealing with a queer..."

Siamun, who is supposed to be doing his job of protecting the Pharaoh, breaks down and starts crying. He then states:

"I won't let you lay a hand on our Pharaoh, especially not his ass!"

Yami Bakura, thinking that this comment was hilarious, reacts by saying:

"Oh? Then do you wish to defend your Pharaoh by challenging ME to an Egyptian Lazor Beam battle?"

Atemu interrupts, "Bitch please. You don't know a thing about Egyptian Lazor Beans!"

"Ah, but you dunno a thing about mine either! Why don't we put our powers to the test?!"

"Very well but it's your own funeral..."

Both Yami Bakura and Pharaoh Atemu summon their godly gods to the room. I say godly gods because you probably already seen this episode and stuff and know what really happens. Well Yami Bakura summons Diabound and Atemu summons The God of Obelisk aka Obelisk the Tormentor. Yami Bakura laughs manically at this, thinking it's all fun and games. Atemu however does a dramic pose right before the gods clash with their Egyptian Lazor Beams.

(A/N: and yesh I know I spelled it wrong in the episode but I did that on purpose as a joke :P)

Dramatic music plays yet again on this stage of insanity as Yami Bakura and Pharaoh Atemu look like they are really struggling to win. Eventually, they push each other to the end of the room. They are both defeated...for now. They both get back up and then walk up to each other. Yami Bakura takes this chance at throwing in an insult

"So Pharaoh, do you enjoy crossdressing? I think that skirt looks quite lovely on you..."

Atemu then realizes that his wearing that Egyptian thing that really DOES look like a skirt.

"What the fuck?! I'm not wearing pants?! This is an outrage! I demand I have pants at once!! Wait a minute, you're not wearing pants either!!"

Yami Bakura replies, "Actually...I quite like this skirt! Didn't you realize I was gay? Why else would I be after your ass?"

"You know, why don't I fuck you in the ass and see how YOU feel?!"

"Actually, that would be rather hawt and make all the yaoi fangirls squee!"

"You are a pervert! And I still don't have any pants!"

Will the Pharaoh every get any pants? And will Bakura ever win his love? Find out in the next episode!

(A/N: well actually you don't find out in the next episode, you actually just find out about the pants in the next episode. The Yami Bakura love thing is revisited in Episode 4-The two gay lovers. Currently in production btw. I have three episodes out, and am in the process of making the fourth. This isn't all Yu-Gi-Oh! Btw, but since the show is MOSTLY Yu-Gi-Oh! And Atemu is the main character I'm listing it under YGO. But just to warn you in advance, Episode 3 doesn't have YGO at all, its all Death Note)

(A/N: This was a challenge to write since scripts aren't allowed on (they USED to be a long time ago, but I forget why they aren't allowed anymore. Technically scripts can be a form of fanfiction but that's just me.)

So want some previews? Here they are!

Kadaj is introduced in the next episode, as is some other people from Final Fantasy AC. The plot of this episode is to introduce the idea of the Jenova Witnesses. This isn't an original idea, but I thought it would be quite funny to see this actual group formed.

Kadaj states, "To join our group, you must be very sexy and dye your hair silver!"

(A/N: Because for some reason ALL the member have silver hair /)

Scenes of Jenova are then seen

"What kind of thing IS that?"

Cloud states, "I dunno, but they say that it's a monster..."

Sephiroth comes in as a servant of Jenova as well, kinda like the Egor of this story. He even talks like him too:

"Master, I have a plan! To take over the world!"

"These men are only known as the Jenova Witnesses."

Cloud comments, "I have a very strange feeling that this is gonna be a weird episode."

Jenova has two forms in this: One is that of Naga from Slayers. Because it would be funny and stuff and the second and 'true' form is that of Zorc Necrophades from YGO. Because that would be even more hilarious XD But in this these are all just 'Jenova' because Jenova is just a big thing anyway.

"Yes I have come here to destroy the world!" (another shameless Little Kuriboh reference)

Atemu comments, "Man Jenova's ugly as shit!"

and that's that for this episode!

To watch just put 'youtube' at the beginning

/watch?vI8AZ2Ygi9Y

and there's the link if you wanna watch!

And the link to the next ep, Episode 2: Enter the Jenova Witnesses. The actual writen version will be up soon and stuff, but I can't leave you without a link to that. That would be rude :O

/watch?vv5GQqmmcf4

Now if you are wondering...yes I do all the voices. My actual voice is the voice of the narrator, but all the others well obvious that's not what I sound like. But if you are wondering what I myself sound like it's the narrator's voice. If you actually want to download the episode there is a link for that on the video info page. And please I would love ideas for future episodes! I want this to be made by fans as well and people with big dreams so please share! Thanks loads. And this is DivineQueenYeiweh signing off! :)


End file.
